Archivo:【MV】"No Subestimes a una mariposa" KIREI TENSHI【2° Single Official】 27人
Descripción Kirei Tenshi´s 2° single : Don´t Underestimate a Butterfly If you liked our video please give us a like, a comment or share it with your friends! also visit our channel for more content (covers, original music, games, musicals, etc,etc, subscribe to be the first to know when we upload new videos ;). -------------------------------------------------------------------- si te gusto regálanos un like!, comenta o compártelo con tus amigos!, también visita nuestro canal para ver más covers, música original, bailes, juegos, musicales y mucho mas! subscríbete para ser el primero en saber cuando subimos un nuevo video! ══════════════════════════════════════════════ Síguenos en /Follow us in: Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/KitenKireiTenshi/ SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/kirei-tenshi-728770151 ══════════════════════════════════════════════ Original by: Kirei Tenshi Project Composer: Xerios - Piaf Lyrics: Piaf audio Mix: Piaf video Edit: Piaf Voices: (Colombia)Piaf Ednalin Nailah Nana Yumei Royal Mitsu Sakura Yue Enki (España) Satsuna eLe(Argentina) Nikkori Fuyu (Mexico) Marianne Angely Breen Pianotaku MayLet Kumaison Ly Ayame Yumiko Nashiori (USA) Atsu (SUR A) Xerios (Center) Shini Art: Piaf Lettering : MayLet Costumes: Piaf ════════════════════════════════════ © Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial 4.0 Internacional. No Subestimes a una Mariposa by Kirei Tenshi Project is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento 4.0 Internacional License. ════════════════════════════════════ :: Lyrics :: Mira tus alas (pequeña) débiles se ven (ahora) Pero no llores (pues nunca) tus alas estarán rotas la gente no ve (no puede) la belleza que se esconde abre tus alas (tu puedes) demostrarles quien tu eres ellos solo ven (lo buscan) la debilidad parece solo juzgaran ( tu mundo) nunca ven lo que hay adentro Sabes que quieren? ( provecho) tienen miedo de tu fuerza pues en tu interior( lo saben) el más grande monumento Mit/Anel poder sentir poder vivir cada día como nuevo Nai tu lo olvidaras pero siempre podrás seguir amando Sak abre tus alas muestra orgullosa tus colores vivos Sat muestra a los demás,[ Mar]colores que, [ At]los cegarán por siempre Kum Ly los tienes! YumYueeL El poder de las llamas que, se está encendiendo en nuestro interior. At KumLa energía necesaria para seguir sin parar AnBreFu, no la ves, Nai/SakShiAyNa tienes que abrir tus ojos ya Mit/RoyPi detalles, sin final, que nos permiten volar Xe mueve tus alas ahora, YuNa Kum Ly arcoíris crearás ♪ Nan mírate volar,([ NaEd/Ma Ly]belleza) MarYue se convertirá en la fuerza XeBreque mañana tu (PiYum/Yumostrarás) Shiya no importa lo que piensen SakRoyKum incansable y (NaiFu grandioso) Atel espíritu que las ataduras podrá (EneL romper hoy) Marlibre ya grande puedes ser Nan No subestimes (Ed/Ma Lyla fuerza) Mar no la vez pero ahí esta Xe Kumdebilidades ((PiYum/eLcualquiera) Attodos tienen, no la escondas RoyBreun presente que (An/Ay sumerge) Shila belleza de la verdad EnYueeL será la fuerza (MaFuinterna) Satque demostrará tu vida At Yuepueda que, te veas, como una, pequeña flor frágil MareLpero un mañana mostrará la forma de un hada Mit mágico brillar transformará lo que tu ves en magia [Sak de un hada, [ Nai ]podrá nacer un dragó n, siempre [ Shi] volará más lejos Yu FuEn Kum1que nadie AteLLa fuerza de la libertad mostrarás, los débiles seguirán el miedo a cada instante, [eLSatAnlíder tú serás para ellos, Shino te subestimes mas PiYue si lo que nos rodea ya no te importa, Lydéjalo atrás por siempre, [AyNaEdEnno lo necesitas NikNany porque no dar lo máximo, (KumYuinténtalo), Pi]en cada momento de tu vida lo lograrás ♫ Kum2 pequeña pasó, Shi nadie la vio, Sak ella solo voló hacia el norte sin parar Nik tornados evito, Sat lluvias tormentas tempestades Pi todas atravesó sin temor Mitiplayas desiertos bosques, Nai montes mares también AteL, y al final la verdad sobre ella supo Sat aunque pe [ NaiNikMar] queña, colores [ SaXeNan] fuerza brillo, [ ShiEdYu] grandeza, [ FuRoy At En] no subestimes a todos una mariposa At YueLa fuerza de la libertad mostrarás, los débiles seguirán el miedo a cada instante, [SatAnlíder tú serás para ellos, Shino te subestimes más Pi si lo que nos rodea ya no te importa, BreRoyFudéjalo atrás por siempre, [AyNaEdEnno lo necesitas NikNany por qué no dar lo máximo, (PiMay Kum2inténtalo), Pien cada momento de tu vida lo lograrás ♪ todos aunque pequeña, colores sin final tienes, muestra tus alas ya no, te podrán subestimar Categoría:Vídeos